Satu Atap
by gaaichino
Summary: Yamanaka Ino harus tinggal bersama dengan Rhey gaara pria yang sangat populer di sekolahnya karena ketampanannya. akankah hari-hari ino menyenangkan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto Punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Satu Atap_**

**_gaaraxino_**

**Warning : typo(s), EYD hancur, deskripsi kurang, dll.**

**A/N : Terinspirasi dari film jepang L-dk**

**.**

**.**

**Y****ang tertarik silahkan baca yang tidak tertarik silahkan menarik**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

Di sekolahku, SMA KONOHA ada seorang siswa yang dijuluki dengan nama pangeran Es Kutub, karena sifatnya yang begitu dingin, dan cuek. Setiap kali ia berjalan melewati siswi disekolahku mereka akan langsung menjerit histeris.

"Itu Gaara-kun benar-benar tampan,kya…dia keren sekali"

Oh ya...perkenalkan nama pria tampan itu bernama Rhey Gaara dari kelas 2A. Dan perkenalkan juga namaku Yamanaka ino dari kelas 2D, hehehe ya….itulah aku.

Semua orang mengenal Gaara, akupun mengenalnya karena dia begitu popular, setiap hari orang-orang membicarakannya. Dan apakah kalian tahu...hanya dia yang memiliki rambut yang begitu mencolok di kelas 2A, merah, yah! warnah rambutnya merah.

Saat ini aku lagi menunggu pria itu

"Ah itu dia,awas kau..." ujarku dalam hati begitu melihatnya.

Saat ia hendak lewat dihadapanku, aku menghalangi jalannya dengan sebelah kakiku yang kuangkat sebelah ke atas tembok, dan kupasang gaya kerenku dengan kedua tangan yang kulipat di dada. dan ia pun berhenti berjalan.

"Seminggu lalu, Haruno Sakura menyatakan perasaannya padamu,saat itu kau berkata padanya bahwa kau akan mual jika menerima semacam surat dari seorang gadis, apa kau tak tahu betapa besar keberaniannya menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu ha!?, dan Saat itu aku benar-benar terkejut dengan ucapan bodohmu itu." Ucapku dengan sangat kesal.

Pria itu sepertinya sedang berfikir untuk mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang barusan aku katakana kepadanya.

"Ah….ternyata itu yang kamu maksud?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi tenang.

"Setidaknya berteman dengannya bisakan?" tanyaku.

Tiba-tiba pria jahat itu memegang kakiku yang kuangkat ketembok, dan dia juga menyandarkan tangannya sebelah di pundakku. Aku hanya bisa melongo tak percaya dengan tindakannya.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan, hanya bikin sakit mata saja" kata Gaara dengan wajahnya yang tampa ekspresi.

"Aku tidak tertarik" teriakku padanya seakan-akan dia berfikir jika aku juga adalah salah satu pengagumnya yang jautuh hati padanya.

"Dan itu berlaku juga untukmu" ancamnya.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

.

.

.

Saat ini aku benar-benar kesal dengan sikap pria yang tadi pagi aku temui, siapa lagi kalau bukan pria yang bernama Gaara itu. Dan saat ini aku lagi bersama Sakura sahabatku, kami selalu pulang bersama-sama setiap hari, kecuali jika aku memiliki pelajaran tambahan.

"Beginilah sikap semua pria, membuatku naik darah saja, dia benar-benar berdarah dingin, dingin, dan dingin" ucapku tak henti-hentinya, dengan perasaan yang sangat kesal.

"Tak usah marah seperti itu, mmm…aku sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi" ucap Sakura berpura-pura seolah-olah hal itu tidak pernah terjadi padanya.

"Ahh…ya sudah kalau sakura sudah tidak marah, tidak apa-apa…" ucapku dengan ekspresi legah.

_Sakura adalah sahabatku yang sangat berharga dan dia adalah sahabat terbaikku, kami mulai berteman saat aku duduk di bangku SMP, saat itu aku benar-benar kaku dan tak ada satupun yang ingin mendekatiku untuk menjadi temannya, hari-hari pertamaku di SMP begitu suram hingga saatnya __S__akura datang menghampiriku dan mengajakku ngobrol saat jam istrirahat. Dia berkata padaku" bolehkah, aku makan bersamamu? Saya rasa kau punya makanan yang begitu lezat?". aku __spontan __langsung menjawabnya penuh semangat " iya boleh! Silahkan! Ini…." Sambil kusodorkan bentoku ke depan sakura.__ Begitulah kejadiannya sehingga __kami menjadi teman __lalu berubah __menjadi sahabat dekat seperti sekarang ini._

_._

_._

_._

**DI DEPAN SUPERMARKET**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalau begitu kita berpisah sampai di sini ya sakura! Aku ada keperluan disupermarket," ucapku pada Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oke ja... Ino, sampai jumpa besok!"Balasnya dengan senyumanan pula

.

.

"Yosh….! Saatnya membeli keperluan sehari-hari" sambil mengangkat sebelah tanganku yang terkepal keatas dengan penuh semangat masa muda.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

.

.

.

"Akhirnya acara belanjaku selesai juga, aku ingin masak apa ya…sebentar…kari atau…."Sambil mengangkat sebelah tanganku menyentuh dagu ala detective conan yang lagi berfikir keras.

Tiba-tiba " ahh….co…coo..coooopeeet…., kessal…!" teriakku karena terkejut, poncopet itu membawa kabur tasku, Akupun terus mengejar pencopet tersebut dan berhasil meraih tali tasku.

"Eh….kembalikan copet sialan"teriakku dengan suara kencang dan terus ku tarik tasku.

"Cewek manis…kau mau mati ya? cih….. lepaskan atau kau kutusuk" ancam si pencopet dengan sebuah pisau.

"Tidak mau!kembalikan tasku!"Teriakku sambil terus tarik-menarik dengan si pencuri, aku tidak peduli dengan ancamannya.

"Awas kau, rasakan karena tidak mau mendengar kata-kataku". Si pencopet mendorong pisaunya kearahku dan aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan memejamkan kedua mataku, karena ketakutan.

"E_h….kok gak sakit" _Tanyaku dalam hati dengan penuh rasa heran karena udah bermenit-menit berlalu aku masih belum merasakn sakit, akupun meraba-raba perutku lalu dadaku dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Eh…cewek mesum, ngapain kamu meraba-raba begitu, bikin orang salah paham saja" terdengar suara seorang pria yang begitu aku kenal.

Dengan repleks aku membuka mata

"Hek…..kkkkaamu…." aku benar-benar terkejut melihatnya dia adalah Gaara, ya! benar-benar Gaara cowok si cowok jahat, dia sedang memegang tangan pencopet yang tadi ingin menusukku. Tapi "Awaassss…." teriakku saat melihat sang pencopet yang berhasil melepas tangannya dari genggamang tangan Gaara karena ia sedang melihat ke arahku, dan si pencopet itu berhasil melukai lengan gaara, lalu kabur.

"Ah sial...!, aku lengah!, kamu sich berteriak begitu kencang seperti orang kesetanan saja, ambil tas mu, sial! pencopetnya benar-benar kabur" dia melemparkan tasku kepadaku.

"Tanganmu berdarah…sungguh tanganmu berdarah!" aku begitu panik melihat darah yang berada di lengannya.

"Ah…benarkah…?" dia melihat kearah lengannya tetap dengan ekspresi tenang.

"Itu harus diobati, mari keapartemenku, aku benar-benar ingin mengobati lukamu" entah mengapa aku benar-benar kasihan melihatnya, mungkin karena dia menolongku hari ini.

"Oke!, tapi tolong bawakan tasku yang besar itu" perintahnya.

"Um, oke-oke" aku sangat heran saat hendak mengambil tasnya, kelihatannya isinya banyak sekali, tapi itu bukan urusanku,karena saat ini lukanya yang paling penting.

.

.

.

0oo0o0o00o00o0o0o0

.

.

.

**DI APARTEMEN INO**

**.**

**.**

"Silahkan masuk!" ucapku sambil mempersilahkan dia masuk kedalam apartemenku, dengan senyum kikuk.

"Duduklah!, aku akan mengambilkanmu obat dulu"

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencari peralatan pengobatan, aku segera menghampirinya.

"Permisi, sini lenganmu yang luka itu, tunjukkan, aku ingin membersihkannya dulu, kemudian memberinya antiseptic, aku benar-benar khawatir jika terjadi infeksi". Ucapku penuh paksaan.

"Tak perlu khawatir, kau kan membenciku" ucapnya dengan sinis, sambil mengeluarkan bajunya.

"Eh….kkkeenapa kamu melepaskan bajumu ha! mesum!" aku meneriakinya, lalu kututup kedua mataku tak berani untuk melihat kearahnya.

"Kamu bilang ingin mengobati lukaku, jadi aku melepas pakaianku, dan lagi pula bajuku kotor kenah darah, baka…!" ucapnya dengan suara yang masih saja datar, dia tersenyum, sungguh dia tersenyum, ini pertamakalinya aku melihat wajahnya tersenyum. Aku benar-benar terpana melihat senyumannya, dan aku terus memandanginya.

"Hoi…, apa yang kamu pikirkan, lagi mikirin hal mesum ya?" dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke depan wajahku.

"Ah, ah, ng nggak kok" ucapku terbata-bata.

_"sial, apa yang terjadi dengan diriku sic"_ _aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri._

"Oke, baiklah" aku terpaksa menuruti perkataannya, karena aku benar-benar merasa bersalah.

.

.

Akupun mengobati lukanya dengan sangat hati-hati, aku sangat merasa heran mengapa pria semacam dia bisa-bisanya tidak merasakan perih saat lukanya kusentuh, wajahnya tetap tenang seperti biasa.

"Yosh…selesai" ucapku dengan perasaan legah.

"Makasih" ucapnya dengan singkat, lalu berdiri.

"Aku mau…..bi.." ia tak sempat menyelesaaikan ucapannya, karena ia terjatuh.

"Oe…!oe….! kau tak apa-apakan?" tanyaku

"Hei…. jangan becanda dong?" pintaku

"Oe,oe, hei….bangun" aku berusaha membangunkannya tapi dia tidak bangun-bangun juga.

"Apa mungkin dia pinsang, atau jangan-jangan dia mati" aku bertanya pada diri sendiri, kepanikanpun ikut melandaku.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Maaf jika kurang bagus, ini yang pertama buatku...**

**silahkan koment yac... untuk membantu saya memperbaiki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terimakasih banyak sebelumnya buat yang sudah baca ff ku ini bahagia selangit hhhh..terutama yang memberi masukan alias ngereviews**

**Palvection, , yesicayopaf, syalala lala zielavienaz96,khamyauchiha23**

**Aku Cuma bisa sebut nama-nama itu karena Cuma itu yang aku tau namanya.**

**Dan yang lainnya makasih banyak yac udah mampir untuk membaca…sungguh terimakasih.**

**Sebelumnya di CHAPTER 1**

_Ino yang berurusan dengan seorang pencopet ditolong Gaara, akan tetapi dalam insiden itu Gaara mendapatkan luka, dan Ino membawa gaara ke apartementnya untuk mengobati lukanya. Dan hal yang tak disangka-sangka adalah…_

"Oe,oe, hei….bangun" aku berusaha membangunkannya tapi dia tidak bangun-bangun juga

"Apa mungkin dia pinsang, atau jangan-jangan dia mati" aku bertanya pada diri sendiri, dan aku begitu panik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**_SATU ATAP_**

**_GAARAXINO_**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), EYD hancur, deskripsi kurang, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang tertarik silahkan baca yang tidak tertarik silahkan menarik**

**CHAPTER 2**

Kutinggalkan pria yang tergeletak itu ditempatnya kemudian aku buru-buru melangkahkan kaki ke arah pintu dan membukanya, kulirik kiri dan kanan untuk memastikan apakah ada orang lain di luar.

"Fiuuhhhh…" aku menghela napas dengan perasaan sedikit legah.

Bisa gawat jika ada orang lain yang melihat aku tadi membawanya ke sini, dan sepertinya benar-benar sepi beruntungnya, jika tidak…, orang-orang akan mendengar teriakanku tadi, dan mereka akan berbondong-bondong mendatangi apartemenku, mereka pasti akan menuduhku telah melakukan penganiyaan yang berujung pembunuhan.

"Ahhhh…..tidaaakkk!" ucapku frustasi, sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kepalaku dengan menggunakan ke dua tanganku. Segala imajinasi buruk tercipta di kepalaku.

Aku melangkahkan kaki kembali ke pria yang masih tak tahu nasibnya itu.

"Eh…kau sudah bangun!" aku terkejut melihatnya, dan kemudian aku berteriak dengan penuh kegembiraan

"Hore….ah…leganya kukira kamu itu sudah mati".

"Oe…cewek mesum, kelihatannya kamu bahagia sekali jika aku mati". Ucapnya dengan suara yang begitu lemah. Dan dia berdiri dari posisinya tadi yang masih berbaring

"Eh…bukan begitu maksudku" ucapku dengan suara tinggi.

Ia kemudian berjalan ke arahku yang jaraknya satu meter dengannya, dia semakin dekat dan dia sekarang tepat di depan mataku, dan dia tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak kiriku, aku benar-benar terkejut dengan tindakannya ini, tapi entah mengapa aku hanya bisa terdiam dan menerimanya.

"Aku…aku…sebenarnya…" ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu di luar dugaanku, tunggu, tapi aku kan belum siap,pikirku. Aku mulai berimajinasi kembali.

"_Aku…aku…sebenarnya…aku sebenarnya sudah lama menyukaimu, dan aku minta maaf karena selama ini aku sering memanggilmu cewek mesum" _ya, itulah yang ada imajinasiku saat ini.

"kruyuk….." terdengar suara perut keroncongan dan suara itu menyadarkanku dari imajinasiku.

"Eh…itu suara perutmu kan?" tanyaku padanya yang masih dalam posisinya kepalanya yang menyandar di pundakku.

"Yang ingin aku katakan, sebenarnya aku lapar, benar-benar lapar". Ucapnya tanpa dosa dan masih dengan suara yang tampak lemah.

Hancur sudah imajinasiku, apa yang sudah kupikirkan mana mungkin dia akan berkata begitu.

" Dan aku juga tidak berharap…!" teriakku.

Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku

"Memangnya kamu mengharapkan apa?, kamu ini benar-benar cewek mesum" ucapnya dengan tanpan menggoda.

Ah sial, aku benar-benar kecoplosan.

"Ada apa dengan wajah dinginmu itu, berubah jadi wajah mesum" selaku untuk membalas ejekannya.

"Oke-oke terserah!, aku kelaparan, ini semua karena salahmu, aku terluka, dan sekarang kamu..." ucap dengan nada seperti orang yang begitu tak berdaya, seolah-olah aku adalah seorang penjahat yang akan membunuhnya.

"Oke-oke stop...iya aku yang salah, baiklah aku akan membuatkanmu makanan" aku merasa sangat bersalah kepadanya dan aku segera kedapur untuk membuatkannya makanan.

Saat ini aku sedang asnyik memasak di dapur, aku benar-benar senang saat memasak, karena memasak adalah satu- satunya ke ahlianku.

"Eh keliatannya enak" bisik seorang pria yang tak lain pria itu, yang posisinya tepat berada di belakangku. Akupun berbalik dan dia juga memundurkan dirinya selangkah kebelakang.

"Kya...kkkamu...kkenapa blum pake baju, kenapa kamu berkeliaran di rumah orang lain dengan telanjang ha..." ucapku setengah berteriak kepadanya, karena aku sangat terkejut, dan malu padanya.

" Bisa tidak, kamu setiap berbicara jangan berteriak begitu?, bikin telingaku sakit saja" ucapnya dengan Kedua tangannya yang masih di kuping, untuk menutupi telinganya karena teriakanku tadi. Kemudian ia melirik kebawah seperti orang yang lagi mencari sesuatu.

" Oh...sial...ceknya..." ucapnya terkejut saat melihat cek yang dia maksud berada dalam tumpahan kari yang kubuat.

" Cek itu apa? Itu kan hanya kertas" tanyaku dengan wajah yang tanpa dosa.

"Bodoh! Cek itu jika ditukar jadi uang baka!, itu pemberian kakakku hanya itu yang ku punya saat ini" ucapnya dengan pasrah kemudian dia berjongkok sambil menarik rambutnya dengan frustasi.

" oh...cek itu uang...aku baru tau" ucapku dengan santai dan ber oh riah.

" Nani? Eh...apa?...itu uang?" aku baru sadar dengan ucapanku yang tadi, kali ini aku benar- benar melakukan kesalahan yang besar. Aku merenungkan apa yang telah ku perbuat lalu aku sadar

"Maafkan aku, aku tak sengaja, maaf" ucapku dengan suara yang semakin rendah, dengan rasa bersalah, mataku mulai berkaca-kaca

"Aku berjanji padamu, apapun akan kulakukan untuk membantumu, dan menebus kesalahanku" akhirnya aku menumpahkan air mataku.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis, wajah jelekmu saat menangis membuatku semakin sakit saja! Tersenyumlah, aku gak apa- apa" ucapnya dan ia menghapus air mataku, dan tersenyum kepadaku, lagi-lagi ia membuatku terpana dengan senyumannya, dan aku berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Tapi…dengar! aku akan tinggal disini, karena aku sudah tidak punya uang untuk membayar sebuah apartement, dan biaya makan aku juga tidak punya, cek itu satu-satunya yang aku punya untuk biaya hidup" ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Jadi begitu…ya?, kamu boleh tinggal di sini" ucapku tanpa memikirkan apa yang barusan aku katakan.

Hening…

1

2

3

"Apa….? Kamu dan aku tinggal bersama" ucapku terkejut sambil nunjuk-nujuk pria itu dan diriku.

"Oke, terimakasih telah mengijinkanku tinggal disini" ucapnya dengan santai tanpa memikirkan diriku yang belum benar-benar menyetujui ide bodohnya itu.

"Tapi…kamu…" ucapannku langsung di potong olehnya.

"Baiklah…kalau kamu gak mau aku tinggal di sini, aku benar-benar sedih melihat nasibku cek yang kumiliki…" akupun memotong ucapannya

"Iya! Maafkan aku, kamu boleh tinggal di sini sampai kamu punya cukup uang menyewa apartement sendiri" hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan, aku tak berani bertanya lagi kepadanya, aku hanya menerka-nerka dia mempunyai masalah dengan keluarganya sehingga ia seperti sekarang ini.

" Eh, namamu siapa? Aku belum tahu namamu?" tanyanya sambil duduk kursi.

"Oh iya! Namaku Yamanaka Ino, panggil saja aku Ino" ucapku memperkenalkan nama.

"Saya rasa aku gak usah memperkenalkan namaku, kamu sudah tahukan?" ucapnya dengan cuek.

"Rhey Gaara kan?" ucapku.

"Hai!" ucapnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu, aku siapkan makan dulu" hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk membuat dan menyiapkan makanan kembali, karena aku hanya memasak makanan yang sederhana, dan cepat. Kami makan bersama-sama dengan suasana yang begitu hening, dan kecanggungan, mungkin hanya aku yang merasakan kecanggungan karena yang aku lihat dia begitu lahap memakan makanannya.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Setelah mencuci piring aku kembali ke kamar, dan aku terkejut dengan pemandangan kamarku yang tak biasa, dua futon.

"Mulai sekarang kita tidur memakai futon" ucapnya yang tak jelas karena ia berbicara sambil menyikat gigi saat lewat dibelakangku.

"Te tempat tidurku…!?" tanyaku.

"Kalau ditaruh di kamar tidak akan muat" ucapnya cuek .

"Tapi…tidak pantas wanita dan pria satu kamar" ucapku yang khawatir.

"Apa kamu merasa tidak nyaman?" tanyanya dengan suara menguap dan sedang membelakangiku, kemudian ia membalikkan badannya menghadap kearahku

" Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman?" tanyanya.

" Memangnya ada masalah? Lagipula kaukan membenciku, santai sajalah, aku capek!"

Ucapnya sambil menarik selimut dan bersiap untuk tidur.

"ayo tidur" ajaknya.

Dia seenaknya sendiri, seakan-akan aku yang menumpang di rumahnya.

Akupun ikut tidur, tentunya di futon yang satu, tapi futon kami berseblahan dan begitu dekat.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

.

**Pagi hari**

Aku terbangun dengan situasi yang tak begitu bagus dia terlalu cuek dengan sekelilingnya, sekarang ia berada tepat disampingku begitu dekat, dengan keadaan yang seperti ini apakah aku bisa bertahan?

Aku segera bangun untuk mandi dan menyiapkan bentoku untuk berangkat ke sekolah

"Kelihatannya enak?"

"Kya…" aku terkejut karena dia tiba-tiba mengagetkanku, apa lagi saat aku melihatnya dia tak mengancing bajunya.

" Kancing kemejamu! Kancing…!" perintahku dengan panic.

"Apa kau membuatkan bekal untukku juga?" tanyanya datar.

" Kenapa aku harus….?" Tanyaku

" Kau membuatku kehilangan cek, dan lenganku masih terluka…" ucapnya dengan wajah sedikit sedih.

"Baik-baik, kubuatkan segera, tunggu ya!"setiap ia berkata cek dan luka aku merasa sangat bersalah, mau tak mau aku harus mendengarkannya. Kubuatkan bekal untuknya dengan begitu terburu-buru, setelah itu aku segera memasukkan semua yang kubutuhkan untuk keperluan sekolahku

Ini mustahil jika aku lebih lama bersamanya, aku akan mendapat serangan jantung

"Aku berangkat!" Aku segera berangkat kesekolah tanpa mempedulikannya.

.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00oo0

.

**Di kelas**

Saat ini aku benar-benar kurang bersemangat kusandarkan kepalaku di atas meja, dengan wajah lesu'

"Ino, sekarang sudah jam makan siang? Ucap sakura yang memperingatkanku sambil memegang roti di tangannya.

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan wajah lesu.

"Kenapa kau lemas begitu?" tanyanya heran.

Aku langsung bangun dari meja, dangan wajah yang pura-pura bersemangat,dengan senyum lima jari, dan kuangkat ke dua tanganku keatas penuh semangat.

" Tidak aku baik-baik saja! Meskipun tadi malam aku begadang di depan computer" bohongku

" Jangan memaksakan diri, kau selalu berusaha untuk kelihatan gembira" nasehat sakura, seolah-olah dia tau aku lagi berpura-pura bersemangat.

"Grek…" suara seseorang yang sedang mendorong pintu.

" Apa Yamanaka Ino ada?"

Aku langsung panik mendengar suara dan wajah orang yang memanggilku.

"Eh..lihat itu Gaara-kun…kya…" suara siswi-siswi yang berbisik

"Eh…gaara-kun kesini?, eh apa, apa?" aku pura-pura agar siswi dikelasku tidak mencurigaiku.

Gaara hanya menatapku di pintu kelas.

Segera kuperiksa tasku, dan ternyata dugaanku benar, tadi pagi aku lupa memberikan langsung bekalnya, aku begitu terburu-buru. Aku mengambil tasku, dan aku menghampirinya

"Bekalnya…."

"Sst,,,,!" Aku langsung memotong kalimatnya dan menyeretnya ke tempat yang sepi.

" Ambil ini! Dan cepat pergi" usirku, karena aku begitu panik, kulihat kiri dan kanan untuk memastikan taka da orang yang melihat kami.

"Ha?, buat apa buru-buru" tanyanya polos

Keringat dinginku mulai bercucuran karena aku benar-benar takut jika ada orang yang melihatku memberikan bento padanya, apa lagi jika yang melihat adalah Sakura, Sakura kan menyukai Gaara! Dia juga sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Gaara, aku merasa sangat tidak enak pada Sakura.

aku sangat kesal sama pria ini dia hanya memasang wajah datarnya itu. Dia tidak tau apa? Jika fansnya melihatku aku pasti akan di buly dan dibenci.

"Dang…!" aku menendangnya karena sangat kesal dia tidak mengerti atau pura-pura tidak mengerti menyebalkan.

.

.

**TBC**

**Selesai juga chapter 2 nya, aku update cepat karena aku lagi libur, saya usahakan bisa update setiap minggu meskipun nanti aku akan di sibukkan tugas-tugasku. Saya rasa chapternya akan panjang.**

**Maaf kalau masih kurang menarik….**

**Silahkan review untuk memperbaiki hal yang anda rasa kurang dan menambah rasa didalam ceritanya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebelumnya di CHAPTER 2**

_aku sangat kesal sama pria ini dia hanya memasang wajah datarnya itu. Dia tidak tau apa? Jika fansnya melihatku aku pasti akan di buly dan dibenci._

"_dang…!" aku menendangnya karena sangat kesal dia tidak mengerti atau pura-pura tidak mengerti menyebalkan._

_**Sudut pandangnya aku ganti awalnya aku pakai sudut pandang pertama jadi ketiga, karena kalian pasti penasaran apa yang ada dipikiran Gaara kan hhhhhhh…..**_

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Punya Masashi Kishimoto**

_**SATU ATAP**_

_**GAARAXINO**_

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), EYD hancur, deskripsi kurang, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

Saat ini Ino berada di kelas, Matsuri,Karin dan Tayuya sedang menanyainya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Ino terlihat sedang ditindas, Karin yang dengan pose centilnya duduk dipunggung Ino yang sedang berpose kuda-kudaan seperti anak kecil yang lagi bermain dengan teman-temannya, Ino tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menerima begitu saja perlakuan mereka padanya.

"Ino, apa yang dibicarakan sang pangeran denganmu?" Tanya Karin

" Apa kalian berdua akrab?" crocos Matsuri

" Oh, oh…ternya begitu…"Sela Tayuya, menanggapi pertanyaan Matsuri

" Cepat katakan!" bentak Karin

Ino yang tak bisa berbicara apa-apa, matanya kini mulai berkaca-kaca dan hanya bisa menunduk.

" Kalian semua salah sangka, pak guru meminta Gaara-kun untuk menyerahkan lembar tugas ke Ino, untuk dicopy" karang sakura dan tersenyum manis ke arah fans girls Gaara yang sedang menindas ino.

" Sakura…..!" panggil Karin yang terkejut dengan penjelasan sakura.

" I-itu benar?" jawab ino yang juga kaget dengan ucapan sakura yang dia tahu sakura lagi berbohong.

" Oh begitu… kau beruntung sekali!, Gaara-kun mengobrol denganmu" ucap Matsuri dengan perasaan yang begitu iri pada ino.

" Aku juga ingin akrab dengannya" tambah Sakura dengan wajah terlukis sedih karena ia juga Iri pada sahabatnya, Ino.

'Ino hanya bisa memandang wajah sedih sakura dengan tatapan rasa bersalah.

.

0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

.

**Di apartement**

Ino sedang berada di bak mandi menenggelamkan dirinya dengan gumpahan sabun sambil memikirkan sakura, dari wajahnya dia begitu sedih, dia hanya memandang bebek karet yang sedang berada di kedua tangannya.

"Sreett…" Ino langsung berbalik melihat kearah gorden mandinya yang dibuka oleh seseorang dan yang tak lain adalah Gaara. Mereka berdua saling terkejut dan berpandangan karena gaara hanya mengenakan handuk saja, dan Ino tidak memakai sehelai pakaianpun di dalam bak mandi.

"Gyaaaaaa….!" Teriak Ino

" Ke-ke-kenapa kau ada di sini?!" Tanya ino dengan suara kencang.

" Siang nanti aku mulai bekerja sambilan, jadi aku ingin mandi" .

"Bukan itu yang kutanyakan!"

" Aku tidak sadar kau ada di sini" ucap Gaara

" Cepat keluar!" usir Ino

"ting tong" terdengar suara bel dan mereka berhenti berdebat.

Hening…

" Ino, kau di dalam? Aku kebetulan lewat jadi aku memutuskan untuk mampir…"

Ino hanya terpaku di tempatnya ia tahu kalau yang memanggilnya di luar adalah Sakura.

" Aku lupa mengunci pintunya" ucap Gaara datar dengan tampan bodoh

" Hah?! Ino mulai panik

" _Apa yang harus kulakukan" pikir Ino_

" Pintunya tidak dikunci, jadi aku masuk ya…" teriak Sakura yang masih berada di luar Apartement Ino.

"Cepet sembunyi!" perintah Ino pada Gaara dengan suara yang begitu pelan.

Gaara hanya bisa melihat wajah Ino yang begitu khawatir

Kemudian Gaara menceburkan dirinya kedalam bak mandi yang saat ini Ino tempati. Dia berada tepat di belakang Ino

" a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a?!" Ino begitu sangat terkejut, mukanya begitu merah dan benar-benar malu dengan situasinya sekarang, ia hanya bisa menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

" Kau pikir disini tempat yang teraman?" Tanya ino

" Bukan itu maksudku!" sela Gaara " kalau kau terlalu ribut kita akan ketahuan" tambahnya.

"_Situasi seperti ini, jika sakura melihat kami…"bathin Ino_

"Kyut" lamunan Ino terhenti karena Gaara mencubit samping perut Ino.

"Hyaa" Ino begitu kaget, mukanya berwarnah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"….ck! terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Membuat Ino tambah panic dan ketakutan.

" _Apa dia pikir ini menyenanangkan!?"pikir Ino atas perlakuan Gaara_.

" Ino…? Kau dimana? Di kamar mandi ya?" teriak Sakura.

Ino sangat takut, dia hanya bisa bengong, tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Gaara meraih pipi Ino dan menghadapkan kearah wajahnya, mereka saling memandang. Gaara semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino dengan mata yang tertutup, Ino juga hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya, ia benar-benar ketakutan, dia tak bisa berteriak seperti biasa ketika ia panic, ia berusaha menahan teriakannya.

" apa…apa…!?" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Ino seperti suara orang berbisik begitu kecil, dia tidak menyangka Gaara akan mengciumnya. Ino hanya bisa pasrah jika nanti Gaara benar-benar menciumnya.

"Fuuhh" Gaara hanya meniup sebelah telinga Ino.

Mereka berdua langsung bengong, kemudian Gaara tersenyum kepada Ino dengan wajah yang penuh kemenangan, karena dia berhasil menggoda Ino lagi.

"Jangan bercanda" Teriak ino

"Jadi kamu berfikir mesum lagi?" goda Gaara.

. . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .

Sakura yang sudah berada di dalam apartement terkejut mendengar teriakan Ino tadi.

" Ino ada apa?"

" tidak ada apa-apa, Cuma kecoak kok! Sudah tidak apa-apa"

Gaara menjatuhkan kepalanya dengan pasrah kepinggiran bak mandi, ia sempat khawatir karena teriakan Ino tadi.

' Tunggu sebentar lagi ya! aku segera akan keluar" teriak Ino dalam kamar mandi kepada Sakura.

Selagi Gaara membaringkan kepalanya sambil menunduk, kesempatan ino untuk keluar dari bak mandi.

.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0

.

Selesai berpakain ino menemui Sakura.

" Ino dimana kasurmu? Kau memindahkannya?"

"Akhirnya aku sadar tidur memakai futon itu lebih nyaman" bohongku sambil tersenyum manis padanya, agar Sakura tidak berpikir yang macam-macam.

Saat ini Ino makan kue bersama sakura, dan ia lagi memikirkan cara untuk mengeluarkan Gaara dari kamar mandi.

" Hatttsssyyiiiii" suara bersin Gaara

"Hek….Suara apa itu?" Tanya Sakura yang terkejut.

"Suara dari luar! Dari luar! Pintuku tipis sekali jadi kau bisa mendengar suara-suara dari luar!

Jawab Ino dengan mata yang melotot, keringatnya bercucuran,, karena dia berbohong pada Sakura.

"_Cowok itu dia pikir ini menyenangka!., Dia pasti sengaja melakukannya" pikir Ino_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Akhirnya ino mendapatkan cara agar Gaara bisa keluar dari kamar mandi.

" Saku…Sakura apa kau ingin pergi supermarket?, aku akan membuat makanan untuk kita berdua" itulah cara yang Ino maksud, mengajak Sakura belanja.

"Ayo, ayo aku ingin mencoba masakanmu Ino" jawab sakura heran dan sakura agak curiga dengan tingkah Ino.

" Bagus, ayo kita pergi seka…"

" Aku boleh pinjam toiletmu sebentar? Sela Sakura

Ino hanya bisa tersenyum kaku menanggapi ucapan Sakura.

Terbayang di kepala Ino jika Sakura melihat Gaara di dalam.

" Sakura…." Teriak ino

Sakura berbalik kearah Ino yang memamnggilnya dan ino segera berdiri di depan sakura

" Kecoaknya mungkin belum mati, aku akan mengeceknya dulu" keringat di wajah Ino semakin banyak, Ino tersenyum kikuk.

" Tidak apa-apa aku tidak takut serangga" .

"Ta…tapi" Ino menghalangi Sakura dengan kedua tangan Ino yang ia lebarkan pada pintu toilet, supaya sakura tidak bisa masuk.

Sakura tidak mempedulikan Ino yang menghalanginya, sakura tetap ingin masuk kedalam toilet. Ino sudah pasrah ia hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya, saat Sakura memegang gagang pintu

" Grek" open

Ino melihat kedalam kamar mandi, dan kenyataannya sekarang Gaara sudah tidak berada Didalam. Ino jatuh tertunduk dengan pose kuda-kudaan, ia begitu legah.

"Sakura, bisakah kau pergi duluan?, aku harus ke bank untuk mengambil uang dulu" bohong Ino masih dengan senyum yang dibuat-buatnya.

"Mau kutemani?" tawar sakura

"Tidak usah, tidak apa-apa!. Ucap Ino

Sesampai di depan pintu masuk apartement

" Pilih bahan-bahan yang ingin kau makan, jangan buang waktu Sakura" pesan Ino kepada Sakura.

" Begitu?" ucap sakura mengerti.

"Blam" suara pintu ditutup

Setelah Sakura menutup pintu, Ino segera masuk arah kamar tidur untuk mencari keberadaan Gaara

" Apa mungkin di sini?" bathin Ino sambil membuka lemari, tetapi Gaara tidak ada.

Kemudian Ino menuju ke arah dapur, ia membuka kulkas mencari Gaara, yang tidak mungkin Gaara muat berada di dalam Kulkas, ino sangat bodoh.

" Apa dia sedang mengerjaiku!?" pikir Ino, Gaara memang suka sekali mengjahilinya.

Ino sangat terkejut saat berada di ruang depan, karena Gaara muncul dari balik pintu apartement dengan penampilan tidak memakai baju, kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana celana jeans panjang yang dia kenakang, Gaara tampak begitu malu dengan penampilannya.

" Kau tadi ada di luar?" Tanya Ino

" Dari tadi aku berlari mengelilingi apartement ini" Gaara menunduk

" Dengan penampilan seperti itu?!"

"Gara-gara itu, aku dikira orang mencurigakan" Gaara menjawabnya dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya, dan muka Gaara benar-benar memerah.

Terbayang di pikiran Ino, Gaara duduk di jalanan dengan penampilannya saat ini dan banyak orang-orang yang melihatnya, lalu mereka berbisik-bisik

"bwhahaha" Ino tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya.

" Jangan tertawa" ucap Gaara sambil memakai baju

"Kau terlalu ceroboh, bagaimana kalau dia sampai tahu?, Sakura adalah teman terbaikku"

" Kalau denganmu aku tidak keberatan kalau seandainya orang-orang sampai tahu" Jawab Gaara datar sambil memakai topi.

Ino hanya bisa terkejut dan tidak percaya akan ucapan Gaara

" apa…." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Ino.

" Aku berangkat dulu, lanjutkan saja apa yang kalian lakukan" Gaara keluar.

Ino lalu berjongkok memikirkan Gaara yang sudah keluar dari apartement.

Terbesik dipikirannya saat Gaara dengan penampilannya yang tadi tak menggunakan baju, ia berfikir Gaara pasti menahan dingin. Ia juga mengingat perkataan Gaara barusan bahwa dia tidak keberatan jika seandainya orang-orang tahu mereka tinggal bersama.

" Apa maksudnya itu? Dasar…!" ucap Ino pada dirinya sendiri, mukanya begitu merah.

.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

**Supermarket**

Ino dan sakura sedang memilih bahan masakan

" Ino Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Tanya Sakura

"Eh?" Ino terkejut

" Gaara-kun datang kekelas mencarimu, ingat?"

" I-itu….,begini….aku menerima hadiah perkenalan yang mahal darinya, untuk membalasnya aku memutuskan untuk membuatkannya bekal" bohong Ino, keringatnya bercucuran, ia begitu sangat takut.

" Apa kau juga menyukainya?" Tanya sakura sambil menyodorkan apel kewajah Ino.

" Tidak Mungkin, tidak mungkin, kami hanya tetangga" teriak Ino panic dan tentunya bohong lagi, muka Ino memerah.

Sakura begong mendengar kata tetangga dari mulut Ino. Ia tak mengira jika Gaara bertetangga dengan Ino

" Maaf sakura… benar tidak ada apa-apa jadi… aku tidak menyukainya itu bukan seperti yang kau kira.

"Baguslah…" ucap Sakura yang sedang menimang-nimang buah apel.

Ino hanya terdiam matanya membulat mendengar ucapan Sakura

" Benarkah? Aku mengerti-aku mengerti berjuanglah Sakura!" Ino memberikan senyuman seperti senyuman palsu sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Ino, seakan-akan ia Sangat bersemangat mendengar pernyatakaan Sakura. Kemudian Ino meninggalkan Sakura menuju kea rah rak daging.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

.

**Apartement**

Saat ini Ino berbaring diatas futon ia begitu gelisah, balik kiri balik kanan kemudian berbalik kiri lagi.

"Krek" suara pintu terbuka.

Ino tau itu pasti Gaara yang sudah kembali. Ia kemudian membungkus dirinya dengan selimut karena tak ingin melihat wajah Gaara'

Gaara yang masuk kedalam kamar heran melihat Ino yang membungkus dirinya kemudian dia berjalan mendekatinya.

Ino yang melihat langkah kaki Gaara, dari balik selimut karena posisinya telungkup

Gaara menjatuhkan diri diatas Ino yang posisinya telungkup dari balik selimut

" Hey mesum…." Panggil Gaara

Gaara heran karena hening tak ada jawaban dari Ino

"Gyut"

"Kyaaa" Ino mejerit karena Gaara meremas pantat Ino yang masih membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Biip" Suara Jepretan kamera.

" Ekspresi yang aneh…. Foto terbaik tahun ini" ucap Gaara sambil memperlihatkan foto ino dengan ekspresi kaget seperti orang bodoh yang berusaha bangun dari balik selimut

"Hapus fotonya!" perintah Ino dengaan suara tinggi. Ia berusaha meraih hp Gaara.

" Kenapa kau berpura-pura tidur?, beritahu baru kuhapus"

" Tidak mau!" teriak Ino

Karena berusaha terus meraih hp Gaara, mereka akhirnya jatuh tertidur dengan posisi Ino menindih Gaara, mereka saling memandang, kemudian Ino buru-buru bangun, lalu menutup kedua pipinya karena ia merasa wajahnya memerah, lalu berbaring membelakangi Gaara, ia begitu malu jantungnya berdebar-debar.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

**Keesokan harinya**

.

Gaara terbangun karena suara gorden melambai-lambai diterpa angin, dia terkejut karena melihat gorden di disebelahnya, karena yang dia tahu sebelumnya tak ada gorden disitu.

" Apa ini?" Tanya Gaara begitu melihat ternyata Ino yang sedang memasang gorden tersebut.

" Untuk membagi ruangan ini, bagian di sini adalah milikku" ucap Ino dari sebelah gorden.

" Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Gaara masih tidak mengerti.

" Karena wanita dan pria yang tidur satu kamar itu tak wajar"

" Aku mau lihat isi lemarimu" ucap Gaara yang tidak mempedulikan perkataan Ino.

" Tunggu Gaara! Dengar… aku tidak akan membuat bentou lagi untukmu, kau harus melakukan apapun sendiri"

"Kenapa?" ucap Gaara lalu memegang tangan Ino.

Wajah Ino memerah

" karena….. karena merepotkan, kalau ada orang yang sampai tahu! Ini akan menjadi masalah"

" Ini bukan masalah besar" sanggah Gaara

Ino drop dengan ucapan Gaara

" Tidak mau seperti itu!" teriak ino, kemudian ia pergi untuk berangkat sekolah"

Gaara hanya menatap kepergian Ino.

**TBC**

Bahasa indonesiaku masih kurang OKKOCZZZZZ… .

Akhirnya masa libur habis, kesibukan melanda.

Gaara Orangnya susah ditebak iya kan…hhhh

Aku aja bingung harus bagaimana menggambarkan perasaan gaara seperti apa T_T


	4. Chapter 4

**Sebelumnya di CHAPTER 3**

" _Tunggu Gaara! Dengar… aku tidak akan membuat bentou lagi untukmu, kau harus melakukan apapun sendiri"_

"_Kenapa?" ucap Gaara lalu memegang tangan Ino._

_Wajah Ino memerah _" _karena….. karena merepotkan, kalau ada orang yang sampai tahu! Ini akan menjadi masalah"_

" _Ini bukan masalah besar" sanggah Gaara_

_Ino drop dengan ucapan Gaara._

" _Tidak mau seperti itu!" teriak ino, kemudian ia pergi untuk berangkat sekolah"._

_Gaara hanya menatap kepergian Ino._

_._

_._

**Disclaimer : Naruto Punya Masashi Kishimoto**

_**SATU ATAP**_

_**GAARAXINO**_

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), EYD hancur, deskripsi kurang, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku tak yakin mampu bertahan di rate T**

**Jadi untuk cadangan rate T-Semi M**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA ^^ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**.**

**DI KELAS**

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, ino yang duduk di sebelah jendela yang sedang terbuka dari tadi hanya bengong, ia juga tidak terlalu memperhatikan penjelasan guru saat jam pelajaran tadi berlangsung.

Karin yang duduk di belakang Ino berdiri bersiap-siap untuk kekantin, lalu berjalan sambil melihat kearah jendela yang ada di samping Ino, matanya langsung Membulat begitu melihat Gaara yang berjalan bersama temannya.

"Semuanya! Si pangeran berjalan ke sini!" Panggil Karin kegirangan.

Semua murid perempuan langsung berlari kearah Karin.

"Hari ini Gaara-kun terlihat tampan!" ucap Matsuri yang terpesona.

"Hei aku juga mau lihat geser sedikit…!" ucap Sakura sambil mendorong Matsuri yang menghalangi pandangannya.

Ino yang tadinya begong mendengar nama Gaara sekilas menoleh keluar jendela, lalu ia menunduk lesuh. Gaara yang berjalan menoleh ke jendela dilihatnya Ino yang terlihat menunduk tak bersemangat, tak disangka Gaara menghampiri jendela yang terbuka itu kemudian memasang pose yang begitu terlihat sangat keren, siku kanannya menjadi tumpuan dijendela untuk menopang dagunya, wajah terlihat datar, tapi terlihat begitu sangat tampan, pandangannya lurus melihat ke arah Ino.

Semua murid perempuan yang melihatnya hanya memasang wajah terkejut, mata mereka melotot, tak menyangka jika Gaara akan menghampiri mereka.

Ino yang dari tadi menunduk tak tahu apa-apa, membalikkan wajahnya kembali kejendela, dirinya sangat terkejut karena Gaara tepat berada di depan matanya, mereka saling memandang, Gaara lalu tersenyum, saat itu juga jantung Ino berdetak kencang, Ino lalu membuang muka, kemudian Gaara pergi.

"A… apa-apaan itu tadi!? Ucap matsuri marah.

"Dia melihat kearah Ino kan!? Tambah Karin yang juga mukanya merah karena marah.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu, perasaanmu saja!" ucap Ino membelah diri, ia begitu takut jika Sakura salah paham.

.

.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

.

.

**DI KANTIN**

**.**

**.**

"Ino kau sangat akrab dengan Gaara-kun, ya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kami, kami tidak akrab!" jawab Ino kaku.

"Bukannya kalian bertetangga?" tanya Sakura lagi

"Dengar Sakura aku sangat membenci orang itu" teriak Ino kesal

"Gaara-kun hari ini kok tidak bawa bekal... ?" Tanya Karin pada Gaara dengan suara manis yang dibuat-buat.

Perbincangan Ino dan Sakura berhenti saat mereka mendengar nama Gaara disebut, lalu Ino menoleh dilihatnya Gaara sedang bersama Karin dan Matsuri.

"Ngomong-ngomong… siapa yang membuatkan bekal?" Tanya Matsuti pada Gaara yang penasaran ingin tahu.

"Ahh… itu… , tapi orang itu tidak akan membuatkanku lagi… ," jawab Gaara, dirinya enggang menyebut nama Ino, ia merasa Ino akan marah jika orang-orang mengetahuinya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkanmu bekal yaa.. ?" ucap Karin dengan centilnya.

Gaara tahu bahwa Ino menguping pembicaraannya dengan Karin dan Matsuri.

"Dari pada bekal, bagaimana kalau… aku makan kamu saja?" ucap Gaara Pada Karin sambil memijit tengkuknya, ia sebenarnya malu akan ucapannya, tetapi sebenarnya ia hanya ingin mengagetkan Ino.

"Bruuss" Ino yang sedang minum menyemburkan minumannya ke wajah Sakura karena terkejut mendengar ucapan Gaara. (hhhh usaha Gaara tak sia-sia .)

"Ino! Kamu jorok sekali" ucap Sakura sambil ngelap mukanya dengan saputangan.

"Ma-maaf!" ucap Ino panik.

.

.

.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

.

.

**DI APARTEMEN**

**.**

**.**

"Apa-apaan ucapannya tadi, sok menggoda, itu benar-benar menjijikkan!? teriak Ino dengan wajah kesal sambil melempar tasnya ke atas futon

"Aku tidur saja!" tambahnya, untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya.

( T_T )

Ino yang tidur tampa mengganti seragam sekolahnya, terbangun karena mendengar suara disebelah tirai,

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa, nanti dia terbangun!" terdengar suara wanita

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita" tampak terdengar suara Gaara.

"Gaaara-kun…tolong lebih lembut lagi" terdengar suara wanita itu sedang kesakitan.

Ino yang mendengar matanya hanya bisa membelalak

"Di sini?" Ucap Gaara pada wanitanya

"Ah… " Desah perempuan itu

"Aku akan bergerak sedikit lebih pelan" suara Gaara

"_Apa!?, membawa wanita ke sini, apalagi di atas tempat tidurku. Pikiran Ino menjad-jadi_

"Aduh… " tampak suara perempuan itu kesakitan lagi.

"Rileks… jangan takut …" terdengar suara Gaara menenangkan sang wanita.

"Ah... kurasa aku tidak bisa menahan suaraku lagi…" desah sang wanita

"Tidak apa-apa … aku lebih suka begitu" terdengar suara Gaara menggoda.

Ino yang tadinya membelakangi tirai pembatas sudah tidak tahan dengan suara-suara kemesraan dari balik tirai gorden tersebut, ia terkejut begitu melihat bayangan orang yang lagi menindih. Imajinasi mesum berputar-putar dipikiran Ino.

"Ah….. Gaara-kun… Enak sekali…" desah wanita itu dengan kenikmatan.

"Dasar brengsek!" Teriak Ino, ia lalu membuka tirai, di lihatnya Sakura lagi telungkup sambil di pijit oleh Gaara yang berada di atasnya. Ini tak sesuai dengan Imajinasi Ino, ia juga tak menyangka ternyata suara wanita yang terdengar tadi ternyata benar-benar Sakura.

Gaara dan Sakura langsung menahan tawa melihat wajah terkejut Ino yang mimisan.

"Ino wajahmu menarik sekali…" ucap sakura yang masih menahan tawa dengan tangannya

"_Mimisan"_ bathin Gaara, dirinya lalu membalikkan badan tak tahan melihat wajah mimisan Ino, Gaara sangat ingin meledakkan tawanya tapi ia berusaha menahannya.

Ino hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat mereka menertawainya.

.

.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

.

.

"Aku tak menyangka kalian tinggal bersama?, aku mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bertanya langsung ke Gaara-kun. Bagaimana bisa terjadi seperti ini…..,! Aku tidak marah kalian tinggal bersama, aku marah karena kamu tidak memberitahuku, aku ingin membalasmu, dan Gaara-kun yang mengusulkan ide itu" Sakura memperjelas.

Muncul prepatan di dahi Ino karena kesal _" Cwok itu apa-apaan…" batin Ino._

"Tapi yah… rencana kami sangat sukses! Aku sendiri tak menyangka dapat melakukan hal itu… " Sakura menunduk mengingat kembali apa yang ia lakukan bersama Gaara, dirinya begitu malu.

"Sakura… maaf karena selama ini aku tidak memberitahumu" ucap Ino sambil menunduk.

"Benar-benar merepotkan, kamu telah berusaha untuk menyembunyikan itu semua, ditambah lagi aku telah ditolak, dan aku bilang kepadamu aku akan berusaha mencoba lagi" keluh Sakura.

"Sakura, kamu bilang…kamu masih menyukainya" Ino mengingatkan.

Dahi Sakura langsung mengkerut "iya!sebenarnya aku hanya ingin melihat seperti apa reaksimu" jujur Sakura.

"Hah..!?" Ino jawdrop (rahangnya jatuh,mangap 0 ).

"Lakukannlah yang seharusnys kamu lakukan, kamu menyukainya kan?" Sakura menasehati sambil tersenyum tulus kepada Ino. Ino yang melihatnya hanya tertegun. Kemudian Sakura meninggalkan Ino karena Stasiun keretanya sudah dekat.

"Sakura!aku tidak mempunyai perasaan seperti itu…" teriak Ino.

Sakura terus berjalan kedepan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya yang membelakangi Ino "Ah! Baiklah terus saja bohongi dirimu sendiri"

"Sakura!" panggil Ino

Sakura tetap tak berbalik "Kau menyebalkan! Pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri" teriak Sakura, kemudian akhirnya ia membalikkan diri dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah" itulah salam perpisahan yang diucapkan sakura untuk mengakhiri percakapan mereka dijalan.

.

.

.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

.

.

Ino menghampiri Gaara yang sedang membaca "Kenapa… kau melakukan hal seperti itu?" tanya Ino yang ingin tahu alasan Gaara memberi tahu Sakura kejadian yang sebenarnya, dan mengajak Sakura untuk melakukan ide konyolnya.

"Karena jelas sekali kau menghindariku, jadi aku sedikit marah, reaksimu bagus sekali tadi". Jawab Gaara yang ingin tertawa lagi mengingat Ino yang mimisan.

Ino langsung melempar bantal ke wajah Gaara "Kau berbeda! Kau berbeda sekali dari yang kukira!" maki Ino.

" Hah?" Gaara hanya memasang wajah innocent. ( polos T_T )

"Kau ini pervert!" teriak Ino.

"Pervert?" ulang Gaara, tatapannya memandang lurus ke mata Ino. Ia lalu memegang pergelangan tangan Ino "Apa yang kau tahu tentang aku?, walaupun kau tidak terlalu manis, walaupun…walaupun para wanita bilang ini menyebalkan, walaupun?" Gaara semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino.

Wajah Ino semakin gugup, ia terlihat sedikit ketakutan "Kau ini ngapain!" teriak Ino.

"Apa ini mengejutkan?" goda Gaara yang wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah ino, hanya beberapa senti wajah mereka akan bersentuhan.

"Ini tidak masuk akal!" tinju ino tepat di pipi kiri Gaara "Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu lagi!" teriak Ino lalu menutup tirai pembatas daerah mereka.

Hujan turun begitu derasnya disertai dengan suara-suara Guntur yang menggelegar, Ino yang tak bisa tidur karena ketakutan, apalagi lampu padam.

Setiap kali bunyi Guntur Ino akan menjerit lalu menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan tangan sekuat-kuatnya, dirinya begitu takut dan gelisah.

"Kau belum tidur" tanya Gaara disebelah tirai.

"Ak… aku ta… tak bisa tidur, aku takut" ucap ino dengan suara yang terdengar sangat ketakutan, dilihatnya tangan Gaara terulur di bawah tirai karena terkena cahaya petir yang merambas masuk keruangan. Dengan ragu Ino mendekatkankan tangannya lalu memegang erat tangan Gaara, rasa takutnya menghilang sedikit dan dirinya merasa lebih tenang.

.

.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

.

.

Hari Ino dan Gaara mengungjungi rumah ibu Kurenai pemilik apartement yang Ino sewa, ia ingin membayar biaya tagihan bulanan, sebenarnya pemilik apartement sudah mengenal Gaara karena rencananya Gaara akan menyewa salah satu apartemen miliknya, sebelum insiden kejadian Gaara yang menolong Ino saat pencopetan. Ibu pemilik tidak marah pada Gaara dan Ino karena mareka tinggal bersama dirinya sangat mengerti keadaan Gaara karena Gaara sudah menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya kepadanya, ia juga mengerti karena ia merasa dirinya juga pernah muda, dan melakukan hal demikian dengan almarhum suaminya.

Saat ini Gaara sedang bermain dengan anak sang pemilik apartement.

"Hei Ino.. kau tinggal di bawah satu atap dengan seorang pria tampan, apa benar-benar tidak ada yang terjadinya?" bisik ibu pemilik

"Tidak ada sama sekali!" teriak Ino terkejut mendengar pertanyaan ibu pemilik.

"Benarkah? Kau mulai suka padanya…iya, kan? Goda ibu pemilik.

"Aku… aku… tidak… " jawab Ino ragu. Ia lalu memandang kearah Gaara dan Gai (sebut aja nama anak Kurenai Gai, aku sic gak tau nama anaknya Kurenai dalam NARUTO itu siapa :D. Saat ini usia Gai dalam cerita berusia 5 tahun) tampak Gaara yang begitu bahagia bermain.

"_Aku tidak tahu dia suka anak kecil, dengan berada dekat dengannya aku bisa melihat berbagai macam ekspresinya, tidak buruk juga" ucap Ino dalam hati._

"Oh iya! Aku dan Gai ingin pergi berkunjung ke rumah neneknya, maaf ya! aku tidak bermaksud… "

"O.. ti.. tidak apa-apa bu pemilik silahkan sebenarnya kami juga akan segera pergi" potong Ino yang mengerti apa yang ingin diucapkan ibu pemilik.

"Terimakasih telah menemani anakku bermain" ucap ibu pemilik pada Gaara

Sebelum Gai berlari keluar mobil meninggalkan ibunya yang masih sibuk membereskan bawaan "Cring" Gai memborgol tangan Ino dan Gaara, "Kak Gaara tertangkap, Kak Ino juga tertangkap!" Gai tersenyum memandangi tangan keduanya. Lalu berlari.

"Ha, ha, ha, benar-benar anak-anak suka sekali melakukan ini" Ino tertawa bodoh

"Jadi, dimana kuncinya?" tanyanya lagi kepada Gaara.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Gaara polos.

Bagaikan tersambar petir mendengar jawaban Gaara " Dimana kuncinya?" tanya Ino lagi dengan suara manis yang ia buat-buat kepada Gaara.

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Tunggu Ibu pemilik!" Teriak Ino yang menangisi kepergiannya.

Ino hanya bisa tertunduk lesu "Apa yang akan kita lakukan… Aku harus pergi belanja… "

"Aku kan bisa pergi denganmu" ucap Gaara datar.

"Tidak boleh! La-lagi pula… aku mau membeli baju renang" suara Ino menciut ketika mengucapkan baju renang.

"Baju renang?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku akan pergi ke permandian air panas dengan teman-temanku bosok" Ino masih menunduk.

"_Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak punya baju renang! Aku tidak mau ditinggal" pikir Ino dalam hati_.

Ino yang sibuk dengan pikirannya terhenyak dari lamunan karena Gaara menarik tangannya

"Kalau begitu ayo berangkat" ajak Gaara.

"Tu-tunggu!, aku lapar ucap Ino lemas.

"Apa katamu… "

.

.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah menunggu!" ucap pelayan wanita yang membawakan pesanan Gaara dan Ino dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku tidak memesan ini…" ucapa Gaara sambil menunjuk makanan yang tersaji di meja.

"Ini gratis!" ucap pelayan dengan malu-malu

Ino hanya bisa menunduk malu meski ia sudah mengenakang topi untuk menyamarkan wajahnya, borgol di tagan mereka disembunyikan menggunakan saputangan yang mereka ikat.

"Hei… aku mau kita cepat pergi dan segera kembali kerumah" bisik Ino pada Gaara

"Kita punya banyak waktu tenang saja" jawab Gaara santai.

"Kau memang popular ya, aku jadi sedikit iri" ucap Ino yang sedikit bahagia karena mendapatkan makanan tambahan secara gratis.

"Itu tidak penting, cewek seperti itu mengganggu saja" Jawab Gaara yang bersiap memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Padahal kau pernah bilang kepada seorang wanita, aku lebih suka memakanmu dari pada bekal" Ino mengingatkan lalu membuang muka kesamping, tampak dirinya sedikit cemburu.

"Itu hanya becanda" ucap Gaara yang tetap sibuk dengan makanannya.

"H-hei,apa itu pacarnya?" tanya wanita yang sedang berbisik dengan suara besar ke temannya.

"Tidak mungkin!" wanita yang ditanya menimpali "Tidak cocok sama sekali" tambahnya lagi.

Ino sweatdrop mendengar dirinya dan Gaara dikomentari.

"_Sudah kukira, ah, aku ingin pulang" ucapnya dalam hati sambil memakan makanannya_.

Gaara yang mengetahui situasi yang terjadi tiba-tiba menjilat pipi Ino yang ada nasinya

"Cara makanmu selalu berantakan. Bilang aa…. " Gaara menyodorkan makanan kearah mulut Ino

"ayo" perintah Gaara.

Wanita yang tadi berbisik melihat perlakuan Gaara hanya bisa terkejut bukan hanya mereka saja, semua pengunjung yang berada di sana terkejut melihatnya.

"_Kenapa dia kelihatan menikmati sekali?" pikir Ino dalam hati,_ mukanya sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus, karena perlakuan Gaara.

.

.

.

OoOoOoOooOOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOOoOo

.

.

.

**TOKO BAJU**

**.**

**.**

"_Manisnya… aku ingin memilih pelan-pelan tapi" Pikir Ino dalam hati._

Ino tersadar saat ini ia lagi bersama Gaara jadi ia tak bisa berlama-lama.

"Ini saja, aku mau ke kasir" Ino siap ke kasir karena ia sudah menemukan baju renang, yang ia ingin beli.

"Apa ukurannya pas?" Tanya Gaara

"Kubilang tidak apa-apa" elak Ino

"Waktu aku memegang perutmu ada banyak lo lemakmu!" Gaara mengingatkan.

"Kalau harus kembali lagi untuk menukarnya pasti merepotkan kan?" tambah Gaara.

Ino sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Gaara yang cerewet.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?" Gaara menawarkan pakaian renang yang kelewat seksi, dengan tanpan innocent

"Tidak, terimakasih" Ino langsung menolaknya.

Ino hanya bisa menangisi hari sialnya sambil membawa baju renang pilihannya untuk dicoba.

"Kamar pas untuk pasangan ada di sebelah sini" ucap karyawan toko sambil mempersilahkan.

"Sret" Ino mengikat kedua tagan Gaara dengan Saputangan yang menutupi borgol dangan posisi Gaara membelakanginya.

"Tanganmu kuikat, kalau tanganmu yang satunya tidak diikat, aku tidak tahu kau akan melakukan apa" jelas Ino "Dan jangan lihat kemari" tambah Ino.

"Kau bisa Ganti baju sendiri?" tanya gaara.

"Tentu saja" Teriak Ino dengan wajah memerah.

Ino berusaha melepas bajunya dengan susah payah, dan ia berhasil.

"Pasti susah dipakai dibagian yang berlemak" ucap Gaara

"Bisa diam sebentar!" bentak Ino.

"Mau kubantu?" tawar Gaara.

"Tidak usah!" urat-urat kekesalan tampak muncul di dahi Ino, ia sangat tidak mengerti ternyata Gaara begitu cerewet.

"Masalahnya adalah mengikat ini" Ino berusaha untuk mengikat tali baju renang yang ia pakai tinggal ditarik satu kali lagi lalu selesai, tapi kenyataannya langkah terakhir benar-benar susah jika hanya menggunakan satu tangan saja.

Gaara yang mendengar keluhan Ino spontan berbalik lalu menggigit tali baju renang yang Ino pakai, ia membantu mengikatnya.

"Sudah selesai" Ucap Gaara, lalu menggigit cuping telinga Ino,

Ino hanya diam otaknya masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Dengar tidak?" tanya Gaara menyadarkan.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-apa…." Ucap Ino kaget.

Ino lalu melihat dirinya dicermin dengan baju renang yang ia coba.

"Cocok sekali" puji Gaara yang juga melihat kearah cermin.

"Kalau begitu mau kulepas lagi?" tawar Gaara.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak!" ucap Ino yang salah tingkah.

.

.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

.

.

Keluar dari tokoh wajah bahagia Ino tiba-tiba berubah, tergambar di pikirannya sebuah toilet _"oh tidak… aku ingin ke toilet, bagaimana ini?"_ _tanya dirinya dalam hati._

Gaara yang melihat tingkah aneh Ino yang terlihat seperti orang sedang menahan sakit "Zruk" terdengar suara aneh dan Gaara mengerti dengan suara itu. hihihi

"Kau mau ke toilet ya? tebak Gaara "Ayo.." ajak Gaara kemudian

"Tu.."

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak usah ditahan-tahan" potong Gaara.

"Tidak!" batin Ino berteriak, ia sudah tidak dapat menahan diri untuk masuk ketoilet, keringat dinginnya bercucuran karena merasa sakit, ia juga sudah tidak memperdulikan tangannya masih terborgol dengan tangan Gaara.

Mereka terus berlahir mencari toilet.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**ayo...Ino berjuanglah... toilet toilet toilet, dasar Gaara kesempatan emas buatnya untuk ngintip Ino ditoilet hhh**

**penasaran? akankah Gaara mendapatkan kesempatan itu hhhh di tunggu yac!**

**Maaf…minna-san aku belum bisa update chapternya panjang **

**Dan mohon maaf jika typo masih banyak bertebaran, tulisannya juga belum rapi, aku masih baru dalam dunia menulis masih banyak yang belum kuketahui tapi akunya tetap nekat ngepublish**

**Pasti banyak yang ketipu dengan adegan Gaara dan Sakura hhh kenyataannya Gaara cuma mijit Sakura doang hhhh apalagi rate T-Semi M hhhh**

**Yang memberi masukan sekalilagi makasih…yac ^.^ **


End file.
